A British Adventure
by walters1
Summary: It has been hinted there are heroes around the world, here we meet some british ones who team up with our old favourites and a new adventure begins. Rated T to ensure it is OK. Series 1 is canon, but not all of series 2.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own heroes or any of the characters, except the ones invented by me. I gain nothing from this.**

I first began to remember things immediately after meeting a waitress named Charlie Andrews at a diner in Texas. I first began to see things that hadn't happened after going to a show where I met a painter called Issac Mendez. I first discovered I could fly after meeting a pupil at our exchange school, Costa Verde High School. I learnt I could be Chernobyl after meeting a man called Ted Sprague. I learnt I could do nearly anything, after meeting a man named Peter Petrelli.

I didn't know why I had these abilities, however my abilities let me know that destiny had something in store for me that was approaching, very soon.

**Very short opening, will continue very soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own heroes or any of the characters, except the ones invented by me. I gain nothing from this.**

I was finally in New York. I had done a painting showing Kirby Plaza and knew that I needed to move there. I quickly packed my things away and teleported there. I had done lots of practice with this ability, even turning up in the middle of Downing Street, causing a huge terrorist alert. I had a feeling the New York terrorist alert from Kirby Plaza was also something similar to this.

I was very nervous about being here; however, I was feeling excellent. One, I had managed to get to the city and not turn up in the middle of the Atlantic, Two I had an apartment and three, I would be able to find the one person I needed, Dr Suresh. I had found and read his book in my school library and, although I knew he had died, I wanted to meet his son, Mohinder, who was apparently carrying on the research. I had a friend, Bridget Bailey, who I had gained another ability from, who is communicating with Mohinder about her ability. It is a good ability and pretty useful.

I suddenly felt someone at my door. I didn't know who it was, but listened to their mind, another ability, and heard them saying _'I hope he believes and will know he has to do this.'_ 'Do what?' I called back, 'You can come in, you know.'

I heard the door opening and turned to see the man I wanted to see, Mohinder Suresh. 'Thank you for gracing me with your presence, Dr Suresh.' He looked astounded that I knew his name. 'Good afternoon, Mr Fullwood. Are you a telepath, then?' 'It is one of my abilities.' _'Did he say one?'_

'Yes one, Mohinder. However, there is no need for the fear I feel inside you. I just have lots of abilities. I presume that many people you know have several abilities?'

With a stunned expression, Mohinder replied 'No. There are only two other people I know with multiple abilities. One's a mass murderer; the other was the terrorist threat to New York.'

I looked at him in shocked silence.

**Hope you are enjoying this. Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own heroes or any of the characters, except the ones invented by me. I gain nothing from this.**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. 'Wha…what did you say?'

'I said that the two people I know with multiple abilities are unstable. One kills, the other is overloaded with power.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Anyone with multiple abilities became a nuisance, destroying life. 'This means I have to get out of densely populated areas, I may cause harm to…'

'Don't worry. The one person wasn't meant to have more than one ability and killed people to get them, the other just gained too many abilities at once while trying to stop the other one.'

I was relieved. But Mohinder's reassurance also brought more questions. 'What is my innate ability, then?'

'I believe you to be like the second man. He is a good person and that is why he has his ability. He is an empath who absorbs all the abilities of the others.'

'What is his name?'

'Peter Petrelli.'

'I know him! I met him when he was in London. He said he shouldn't be there and should be back here. I told him I understood, I didn't realise how much. That brings up another question, I have absorbed many abilities in one go before, how come I've had no problems?'

Mohinider thought and said 'I don…wait a minute, you met Peter?'

'Yes, I discovered tonnes of my abilities after meeting him. Did I absorb the abilities from him?' Mohinder remained silent, but I heard what he was formulating in his head. _'All the abilities of Peter mean all the abilities of Sylar and more.'_ 'Sylar? Who is he?'

'He is the murderous one.'

**Please, all of you, review. I need to know that my story is good.**


End file.
